1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high precision two-dimensional displacement apparatus suitable for displacement or positioning of an object, such as a CCD chip in a digital camera or a digital scanner, an optical fiber, a microscope object, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses for two-dimensional displacement of an object, e.g., utilizing piezo-actuators, are well-known in the art. However the known apparatuses have different characteristics, e.g., temperature sensitivity, in the two dimensions and/or have significant distances between the object to be displaced and points of application of forces causing the displacement, whereby the obtainable displacement accuracy and stability is limited.